Sins of the Father (episode)
Worf travels to the Klingon homeworld with his long-lost brother to challenge the treason charge against his late father. Summary The Klingon commander Kurn is assigned to join the crew as part of an officer exchange in return for Commander Riker's visit aboard the Klingon vessel ''Pagh''. The new first officer tries to impose Klingon-style discipline aboard the Federation vessel, with Picard's approval. The crew experience this treatment as excessively harsh. When La Forge and Wesley complain privately to Riker about this, he reminds them that Kurn has a different style of command and that Klingons believe in obedience and strict adherence to regulations. However, it is notable that the only person Kurn has not been giving a hard time is "the one person who wouldn't really mind it": Worf. Kurn has been giving Worf easy assignments, exaggeratedly praising his efficiency during a minor course correction. Worf slowly begins to overheat at this babying treatment. Riker offers to assist Kurn with suggestions in working with the crew. Kurn respectfully declines the offer, reminding Riker that on a Klingon ship he would be killed for such a "suggestion". A special dinner is prepared at the captain's mess in honor of Kurn, who understands the honor and is prepared to sample some of the food, even though some of it is cooked -- but he doesn't like it, and bluntly explains that it's too bland. Riker observes that it seems to agree with Worf, earning Worf a contemptuous look from Kurn. After dinner, filled with rage, Worf goes to Kurn's quarters to demand an explanation. When the other expresses doubt of Worf's Klingon instincts, Worf cries out "Mev' yap!" (Enough!) in a violent outburst. Kurn is pleased and says he's been testing Worf to see just how Klingon he was, revealing that he is really Worf's younger brother. He explains that when Mogh's family went to Khitomer, he had been left behind with their father's friend Lorgh and so escaped the massacre. Worf explains to Kurn that the Starfleet Officer that rescued him was told by the Klingon High Command that he had no living relatives, believing that Kurn was with the family and therefore killed at Khitomer. After the massacre, Lorgh adopted Kurn as his son and kept him in his family. When Kurn reached the age of ascension he was told the truth about his bloodline. Kurn has sought Worf out because their father, Mogh, is accused of treason by the Klingon High Council. Supposedly, he had lowered the shields of the Khitomer outpost just before the Romulan attack. Kurn had lived all these years, hiding his identity as the son of Lorgh but when he learned of the Council's action he came to Worf, asking him to challenge the judgement as Mogh's elder son. Picard says that since Worf is accused of a capital crime it would be better if he were standing at Worf's side as he made his challenge, rather than simply granting him shore leave. Picard commands Kurn to set course for the Klingon homeworld. Kurn is surprised; he hadn't expected the Enterprise itself to change course. Now he respects Worf more deeply than ever. On the way home, Kurn asks Worf if he can be his Cha'DIch, or ritual second; while Worf is accused, he will not be allowed in any duels or fights. Worf accepts, although he tells Kurn that he must not reveal his true bloodline, reminding Kurn that while on the Enterprise it's proper for Worf to obey Kurn; but in Council, Kurn will have to obey Worf, who is older. Once they arrive at Qo'noS, Worf and Kurn beam down with Picard and Riker accompanying them. Worf pronounces his challenge before the Council and faces the accusations of Duras, the son of Mogh's greatest rival. Worf acknowledges that he is prepared to face the consequences with his very life if his challenge fails. Duras accuses Worf of forsaking his heritage for the Federation, but Picard tells the council that Worf has served under his command with distinction, earning Picard's admiration and respect. Appealing to the council's better natures, Picard says he trusts their wisdom will guide them to clear Worf's family name and return him to duty. Chancellor K'mpec notes the trust of a commanding officer is admirable and notes it for the record. Duras testifies that a transmission of access codes went out from the outpost to the Romulan vessels which allowed them to dismantle the outposts' shields. Thousands died on Khitomer, including Duras' father. Duras calls Mogh a traitor and because Worf has brought this challenge, Duras calls him a traitor as well, backhanding Worf in the traditions of their people. Duras then rips Worf's baldric off of him, telling Worf he is unworthy to wear the emblems of their people. Worf tells Duras "it is a good day to die, but the day is not yet over." During a recess of the council K'mpec meets with Worf and tries to persuade him into abandoning his challenge. Worf reacts with shock and dismay at this seemingly un-Klingon request, even though he understands that K'mpec's personal affection for Mogh may be influencing the request. Kurn has received a note to meet someone in an isolated corridor; it is Duras. Duras reveals that he knows Kurn's true bloodline and tries to blackmail him into turning against Worf. Kurn refuses, and Duras' assassins attack and seriously wound him. Although Beverly Crusher reassures Worf that Kurn's wounds are not life-threatening, Worf tells her she should have let him die because he'll be executed anyway. Worf asks Picard to be his Cha'DIch. Picard demurs, but Worf insists that there is no one better qualified. Picard accepts and recites the traditional Klingon words which mean "I accept with honor. May your enemies tremble before you." The Enterprise crew, on Picard's orders, are investigating the Khitomer massacre on their own. The was the first ship on the scene of the disaster; Data contacts Starfleet for copies of the logs. Meanwhile, La Forge and Data have gotten into the Klingon central information net and discovered that the Klingons recently captured a Romulan ship with information about Khitomer in the ship's logs and that's how they found out about the treachery. Upon comparing the information in the Klingon archives with the Intrepid logs, La Forge and Data discover that there is a discrepancy in the transmissions. The evidence which supported Mogh's guilt was faked. Another survivor of the Khitomer Massacre, a woman named Kahlest, is found. Picard is told about this during the second Council session and asks Worf, who says that Khalest was his nurse and that he thought she had died. Using a cloak and keeping the hood up, Picard journeys into the Old City and finds Kahlest's home. Khalest says she considers her life over after Khitomer and she is waiting to die. Picard tries to persuade Kahlest to accompany him back to the High Council chamber, telling her that the family that she once served proudly needs her again. She refuses, and Picard starts to leave. Just outside Kahlest's door, he is ambushed by Duras' assassins. He manages to overcome one, Kahlest emerges from her home, and throws a knife, killing the other. Kahlest now agrees to accompany Picard back to the High Council for the purpose of testifying for Worf. She also reveals that K'mpec was once romantically interested in her, but she wasn't attracted to him; he was too fat. Just as K'mpec is about to pronounce judgment on Worf, Picard enters with Kahlest. In a private session, Picard demands that she be allowed to testify in open council in accordance with Klingon law. Duras is almost hysterically against it. K'mpec silences him by asking him if he would really kill an old woman to cover his dishonor. The truth is then revealed; it was not Mogh, but Duras' father, who colluded with the Romulans. But this must be kept secret, and not told in open council; Kahlest is free to go. K'mpec makes another small play for Kahlest; "It is good to see you again." She responds, "You're still fat." K'mpec and Duras privately explain the details of Duras' father's treachery. K'mpec says the Duras family was too powerful and to expose him would likely split the Empire and cause a civil war. In order to avoid that, they decided to use Mogh as a scapegoat, believing that Worf, since he was in Starfleet, would not challenge the judgment. None of them realized that Kurn was Mogh's second child. Picard says this means Worf's challenge was successful. He refuses to hand Worf and Kurn over for execution. When K'mpec threatens to end the alliance with the Federation because of Picard's defiance, Picard reminds him that their alliance is not based on lies. If they must protect their secrets, then so be it but Picard will not allow the needless sacrifice of these two men. Worf speaks up and says he'll volunteer to die for the sake of the Klingon Empire if Kurn's life will be spared. Duras rejects this, as Kurn's honor would then demand revenge. Worf then offers to accept discommendation if Kurn will be allowed to live. K'mpec tells Worf that doing so would be the same as admitting his father's guilt. Worf simply says "So be it." K'mpec states that Worf's heart is truly Klingon, and commands that this will never be spoken of again to anyone. Before they proceed, Worf calls Duras the son of a traitor and backhands him as tradition demands. Kurn is heartbroken by Worf's decision, telling Picard that he was ready to die for Worf. Picard tells Kurn that he must live in order to restore the honor of Mogh's family. Picard tells Kurn that there will be another day. "Do not forget what he does here today. Do not let your children forget." Picard and Kurn join Worf in the middle of the council chambers and the council members gather in a circle around Worf. Worf says the ritual words, "tlhIH ghIj jIHyoj" (I fear your judgment), the Council members reply "biHnuch!" (Coward), and one by one, turn their backs on him. Worf softly tells Kurn that he must do it also. Almost on the verge of tears, Kurn very reluctantly complies. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 43685.2. As part of an exchange program, we’re taking aboard a Klingon officer to return the recent visit of Commander Riker to the cruiser Pagh. Memorable Quotes "How long has this bird been dead? It appears to have been lying in the sun for quite some time." "Well it's not dead, it's been replicated and you do understand that we cook most of our foods..." "Ah yes, I was told to prepare for that. I shall try some of your burned replicated bird meat." :-'Kurn' and Lt. Cmdr. La Forge "I should've known. Worf was right. It is a good day to die." "The time has not yet come. It does not have to come for many turns. I know who you are, Kurn, son of Mogh." "What?!" "It was a wise choice to hide your family name. Do not err now by embracing it again, for you only embrace death." "We shall see." "Worf has made a choice and he will die for it. But you can still be safe. Let him stand alone." "He is my brother! I will not betray him!!" "Then you will die for him!!" : - Kurn and Duras "I never kill anyone at the supper table, Mr. La Forge." : - Kurn "I am Klingon! If you doubt it, a demonstration can be arranged." "That is a response of a Klingon. The response I would expect from my older brother." :-'Worf' and Kurn "For many turns, the truth about Khitomer has been dormant. Unknown. Now the truth has been revealed. The traitor, Mogh, sent the defense access codes to the Romulan patrol ships, allowing them to destroy the outpost. Thousands died on Khitomer! My father died on Khitomer! Their deaths must be avenged. Your father was a traitor. By posing this challenge, '''you' are a traitor! You will not wear the emblems of our people. You are a fool, and your challenge can only result in a fool's death." "''It is a good day to die, Duras, but the day is not yet over." : - Duras and Worf "You are still fat, K'mpec." : - Kahlest "The cha'Dich will be silent!" : - Worf, to Captain Picard "You are the son of a traitor." : - Worf, to Duras Background Information * This episode sets up several future themes, such as the House of Duras and the underpinnings to the Klingon Civil War. * Tony Todd makes his first appearance as Kurn in this episode. He reprises the role in , and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . * Duras (Patrick Massett) and his father, Ja'rod, are descendants of the 22nd century Klingon warrior Duras (Daniel Riordan) who appeared in and . * The over-the-shoulder cloak with the medals that K'mpec wore as High Council leader was the same cloak General Korrd wore in . Both roles were played by Charles Cooper. * The captain's dining room is seen for the first time. * The Great Hall in this episode was built off the quite large Tanugan science station set that was built for , earlier in the third season. * Khalest tells Picard that Mogh "was loyal to the emperor." However, will later establish that the Klingons haven't had an emperor in 300 years. Thus, we must assume that Khalest was abstractly referring to the Emperor Kahless and his guiding principles for all Klingons. * This is the only episode where Duras' father, Ja'rod, is actually named. * Picard orders a course change to the First City of the "Klingon Imperial Empire," a designation which was never used again. * On the medical file for Kahlest, Dr. Beverly Crusher reads that she was treated at Starbase 24. However, the okudagram reads Starbase 23. * This is the first episode where we learn of Dr. Crusher's middle initial. * Clips from this episode are used in an episode of . Stephen Colbert "mistakes" Kurn for U.S. presidential candidate Rudy Giuliani, and the scene of Picard rhetorically asking, "what does this say about an empire that holds honor so dear," is used. Awards * This episode won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Art Direction for a Series. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 33, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.6, . * As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. * As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Klingon collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Tony Todd as Kurn *Charles Cooper as K'mpec *Patrick Massett as Duras *Thelma Lee as Kahlest *Teddy Davis as Transporter Technician Uncredited Co-Stars *Christopher Doyle as Klingon Assassin #1 *B.J. Davis as Klingon Assassin #2 *Guy Vardaman as Klingon High Council Member *Michael Braveheart as Martinez References 2345; 2346; 2366; Age of Ascension; biomedical facility; Camp Khitomer; captain's mess; Caspian Sea; Caviar; cha'DIch; Chief Medical Officer; Delta Awaro Trade Center; discommendation; Deighan, Drew; Duras, son of Ja'rod; First City; ghojmak; Great Hall; House of Duras; ''Intrepid'', USS; Ja'rod; Khitomer; Khitomer system; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon Commissar; Klingon Defense Force; Klingonese; kut'luch; Muran; Old Quarter; ''Pagh'', IKS; qhonDoq; Romulan; Romulan warbird; Starbase 24; turkey |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die Sünden des Vaters es:Sins of the Father nl:Sins of the Father